Walford Gazette
Walford Gazette is the local Newspaper publication that is read by most of the residents of Walford. Other Newspapers include The London Telegraph, The East London Daily, East London Star and East London Gazette. Employees *Polly Becker - previously worked for The Walford Gazette (1997-1998). *Alan Daniels (2008-) *Harvey Freeman (2010) *Gunter Cole - An Online Restaurant & Bar Critic for the Walford Gazette is seen secretly reviewing The Albert and at the end of his visit he leaves his business card on the table (2015). *Kelly (2016) Online The Walford Gazette Online is the online website for the local newspaper, which covers Walford and surrounding areas. Gunter Cole is an online critic who visited Sharon Mitchell's then bar, The Albert. Sharon was initially concered over the review after Roxy Mitchell gave Liam Butcher drink, although he is underage. Sharon thought that Gunter had saw the commotion, however, much to her relief he had not. Gunter gave the Albert 5 stars. As of 2015, the Walford Gazette Online has been multiple times (such as Lucy Beale's murder coverage), however, it is presumed it has been operating much longer. Gallery Papers Walford Gazette - 2005.jpg|Walford Gazette - 2005 Walford Gazette - 19th April 2010.jpg|Walford Gazette - 19 April 2010 Page 24 Walford Gazette 4th May 2010 Page 24.jpg|Walford Gazette - 4 May 2010 Page 24 Walford Gazette - 21st September 2011.jpg|Walford Gazette - 21 September 2011 Walford Gazette - 12th May 2014.jpg|Walford Gazette (12 May 2014) Walford Gazette - 11th July 2014.jpg|Walford Gazette (11 July 2014) Walford Gazette - 21st July 2014.jpg|Walford Gazette (21 July 2014) Walford Gazette (16 June 2016).jpg|Walford Gazette (16 June 2016) Walford Gazette Page 2 (16 June 2016).jpg|Walford Gazette Page 2 (16 June 2016) In Show Walford_Gazette_(26_February_1985).jpg|Walford Gazette (26 February 1985) Walford_Gazette_(7_March_1985).jpg|Walford Gazette (7 March 1985) Walford_Gazette_2_(7_March_1985).jpg|Walford Gazette (7 March 1985) Walford Gazette (11 April 1985).jpg|Walford Gazette (11 April 1985) Walford Gazette - Car Lot Fire.jpg|An old version of the Walford Gazette - Car Lot Fire Walford Gazette Friday 18th November 2011.jpg|Walford Gazette Friday 18 November 2011 Walford Gazette Billy Mitchell Olympics (2012).png|Walford Gazette Billy Mitchell Olympics (2012) Walford Gazette Kim.jpg|Kim reading the Walford Gazette 6 June 2013 Masood reading the Walford Gazette.jpg|Masood reading the Walford Gazette 2 February 2015 Walford Gazette - 2nd February 2015.jpg|2 February 2015 Walford Gazette - 2nd February 2015.2.jpg|2 February 2015 Walford Gazette Monday 9th March 2015.jpg|Kat Moon looking at the Air Travel advert Walford Gazette 9 March 2015 - Page 33 Jonathan Malnet reading the Walford Gazette (2015).jpg|Jonathan Malnet reading the Walford Gazette (27 June 2015) Coker & Sons Funeral Directors Walford Gazette (2015).jpg|Coker & Sons Funeral Directors (2015) Walford Gazette 7 September 2015.jpg|7 September 2015 Walford Gazette Max Branning Trial (2015).jpg|Max Branning Trial 21 September 2015 Walford Gazette Lucy Trial 28 September 2015.jpg|Lucy Trial 28 September 2015 Walford Gazette 5 October 2015.jpg|5 October 2015 Walford Gazette 21 January 2016.jpg|Walford Gazette 21 January 2016 Walford Gazette 28 January 2016.jpg|Walford Gazette 28 January 2016 Walford Gazette 1 February 2016 P30.jpg|Walford Gazette 1 February 2016 Page 30 Walford Gazette 1 February 2016 P31.jpg|Walford Gazette 1 February 2016 P31 Walford_Gazette_(4_April_2016).jpg|Walford Gazette (4 April 2016) Walford Gazette (2 May 2016).jpg|Walford Gazette (2 May 2016) Walford Gazette (9 April 2016).jpg|Walford Gazette (9 April 2016) Walford Gazette (16 May 2016).jpg|Walford Gazette (16 May 2016) Walford Gazette (14 June 2016).jpg|Walford Gazette (14 June 2016) Walford Gazette (23 June 2016).jpg|Walford Gazette (23 June 2016) Walford Gazette Paul Coker's Obituary (25 July 2016).jpg|Walford Gazette Paul Coker's Obituary (25 July 2016) Walford Gazette (17 August 2016).jpg|Walford Gazette (17 August 2016) Walford Gazette (18 August 2016).jpg|Walford Gazette (18 August 2016) Walford Gazette (5 December 2016).jpg|Walford Gazette (5 December 2016) Walford Gazette 2 (5 December 2016).jpg|Walford Gazette (5 December 2016) Walford Gazette 3 (5 December 2016).jpg|Walford Gazette (5 December 2016) Walford Gazette (12 December 2016).jpg|Walford Gazette (12 December 2016) Walford Gazette (19 December 2016).jpg|Walford Gazette (19 December 2016) Walford Gazette 2 (19 December 2016).jpg|Walford Gazette (19 December 2016) Walford Gazette 3 (19 December 2016).jpg|Walford Gazette (19 December 2016) Walford Gazette (20 December 2016).jpg|Walford Gazette (20 December 2016) Pride of Walford Awards Pride of Walford Awards (27 April 2016).jpg|Pride of Walford Awards (27 April 2016) Pride of Walford Awards 2 (27 April 2016).jpg|Pride of Walford Awards (27 April 2016) Pride of Walford Awards 3 (27 April 2016).jpg|Pride of Walford Awards (27 April 2016) Miscellaneous Walford Gazette Van 1999.jpg|Walford Gazette Van (1999) Gunter Cole Business Card (2015).jpg|Gunter Cole Business Card (2015) The Albert Walford Gazette Review Gunter Cole (2015).jpg|The Albert Walford Gazette Review Gunter Cole (2015) Walford Gazette Print out (4 August 2016).jpg|Walford Gazette Print out (4 August 2016) Walford Gazette Website Article (4 August 2016).jpg|Walford Gazette Website Article (4 August 2016) Minute Mart Walford Gazette Advert (24 November 2016).jpg|Minute Mart Walford Gazette Advert (24 November 2016) Category:Walford Category:Businesses Category:News Papers